Painful Love
by LFeyvS520
Summary: "Sehun aku mencintaimu" "Kau menodai perhabatan kita Lu"/ bertahun-tahun tak bertemu membuat sesuatu muncul di hati Sehun/ "Luhan kembali, aku menerima mu" "Maaf aku bukan barang yang bisa kau buang dan kau ambil sesukamu"/Tinnn... BRAK! "LUHAN!"
1. 1

Terlihat dua orang remaja berlari lari mengelilingi taman pada sore hari, namun sang yeoja berhenti karna lelah dan duduk sambil menunggu sahabat namjanya, ia berlari kedai terdekat dan membeli minuman, setelah sang namja terlihat dipengelihatannya ia berteriak memanggil namanya, dan berbicara pada sang namja.

"Sehun, ayo berhenti aku lelah"ucap sang namja berparas cantik itu.

"Baiklah Lu"mereka pun berjalan menuju kursi di taman tersebut.

Namja berparas cantik itu bernama Di Luhan ia merupakan anak kedua dari tiga bersadaura ayahnya adalah seorang pebisnis terkenal di korea bahkan di hingga ke berbagai negara pemilik perusahaan "XYC COMPANY"

Dan ibu nya yang seorang desainer ternama membuat keluarganya sangat sempurna dimata masyarakat ataupun para pebisnis maka tak jarang banyak perusahan terkenal menanamkan saham di perusahaan tersebut.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan

"Ne waeyo?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghadap kearah Luhan.

"Kau ada acara setelah ini?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak-

Aigo aku lupa ada janji dengan Krys-ie, maafkan aku Lu malam ini aku tak bisa menemanimu kar..."ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh perkataan Luhan

"Gwaenchana Hun"jawab Luhan "aku menyesal menanyakan hal itu Hun"ucapnya dalam hati

PAINFUL LOVE*

"Yak! Xi Luhan aku memanggilmu! kau tak dengar eoh?!" ujar Baekhyun sambil berteriak pasalnya dari masuk sekolah tadi Luhan hanya diam tak sedikit pun berbicara pada orang-orang.

"Kau berisik sekali eoh" Jawabnya sambil menidurkan kepalanya ke meja menunggu jawaban dari sang sahabat

"Kau ada masalah ceritalah" Tanya Baekhyun sahabatnya sambil mengguncang tubuh Luhan.

"Aku akan pindah!" Ucap Luhan mengangkat kepalanya kembali tak kala ia mendengar langkah kaki Songsaeng-nim yang akan mengajar di kelasnya.

"Anyeonghasseyo anak anak" sapa Jung Songsaeng-nim terdengar di penjuru kelas itu

"Anyeonghaseyo" jawab anak anak di dalam kelas itu

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku Xi Luhan" Bisik Baekhyun pelan yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh Luhan ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis lagi

PAINFUL LOVE*

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Lu, apa yang membuatmu pindah? apa terjadi sesuatu" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka tiba di kantin

Dan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar dari dirinya, orang yang ada di depannya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dia terlalu lelah menjawab semuanya apalagi sahabatnya itu sangat cerewet melebihi apapun

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab pertanyaan mu itu kau menanyakanya tidak satu satu Baek" Jawabnya sambil meminum stawberry milknya yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Baekhyun

"Hehehe mian Lu, baiklah silakan jawab" Balas Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan lagi.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah apapun, hanya saja ayah ku akan mengurus perusahannya yang ada di Seoul jadi aku juga harus pindah" Terang Luhan

"Kenapa kau harus pindah eoh? Kaukan bisa tinggal dirumah denganku" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya sangat imut.

"Bukan begitu Baek, aboeji akan menetap di Seoul dan dia tak akan pernah membolehkanku tinggal dirumah itu sendirian" jelasnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ughh menyebalkan sekali" balas Baekhyun.

YOU HAVE A MESSAGE

Terdengar bunyi dari handphone yang dipegang Luhan iya pun membukanya

From: Sehunnie"

"Lu, bisa kau membantuku?"

To: Sehunnie

"Membantu apa Hun?"

SEND

From: Sehunnie

"Kau tahukan hari ini Krystal ulang tahun aku ingin kau membantuku mencari kado yang sesuai? Kau mau kan?"

To: Sehunnie

"Emm akan ku usahakan Hun" SEND

From: Sehunnie

"Gomawo Lu kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

Entah kenapa dia merasakan sakit di dadanya setelah membaca pesan dari luhan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas 'Sehun hanya menganggapmu sahabat Lu tak lebih' batin Luhan berkata

"Kau tak apakan Lu mukamu terlihat pucat" Tanya Baekhyun saat mengetahui perubahan raut wajah Luhan.

"Aku tak apa-apa Baek"

PAINFUL LOVE*

"Jadi kita akan kenana Hun?" Tanya Luhan saat sampai di daerah perbelanjaan kota seoul.

"Kita akan pergi ke toko aksesoris yang ada di sebrang jalan itu" jawab Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luham 'sesenang inikah kau Hun' ucap Luhan lirih mereka pun memasuki toko itu dan memilih milih mana kado yang tepat untuk besok.

"Lu yang ini bagaimana bagus tidak" tanya Sehun sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung bernuansa kristal berwarna putih 'ini sungguh indah Hun, kau sangat beruntung Krys' batin Taeyeon.

"Bagaimana Lu bagus tidak" tanya Sehun lagi ia heran pada sahabatnya ini.

"Itu sangat bagus Hun, Krystal pasti menyukainya" jawab Luhan

"Baiklah aku akan bungkus kalung ini dulu" kata Sehun sambil berjalan kearah kasir.

Setelah menunggu sedikit lama mereka pun keluar dari toko itu dan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus tujuan mereka datang.

Tak perlu menunggu lama bus yang mereka tunggu pun datang mereka segera menaikinya karena tempat duduk yang sudah penuh Sehun dan Luhan pun terpaksa berdiri sepanjang perjalanan

Saat ditengah perjalanan tanpa di sengaja supir yang mengendarai bus itu menginjak pedal rem terlalu mendadak menyebabkan genggaman Luhan pada gantungan yang ada di bis pun terlepas dan secara tidak sengaja ia pun memeluk Sehun

"Mian Lu aku tak sengaja" ucap Luhan meminta maaf. Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala tak lama kemudian bus pun berhenti Luhan dan Sehun pun segera turun.

"Gomawo Lu telah membantuku membeli hadiah"ujar Sehun saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Luhan

"Ne, cheongma Hun" jawab Luhan sebelum masuk kerumahnya.

PAINFUL LOVE*

Cahaya yang masuk lewat celah celah tirai membuat seorang yang berada di dalam selimut itu membuka matanya, sesaat ia melihat jam yang ada di sampingnya tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia pun dengan cepat mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi

30 Menit berlalu ia pun dengan cepat menuju ruang makan tak ingin kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakak menunggu lebih lama lagi, setelah sampai ia memiliuh duduk di samping sang kakak yang berhadapan langsung dengan ibunya.

"Apa perlu ibu yang mengurus surat pindahmu Lu?" tanya ibunya disela sela makannya. Luhan pun menghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

"Tidak perlu eomma aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri" jawabnya meyakinkan ibunya

"Baiklah eomma aku sudah selesai aku pergi dulu"

"Hati hati di jalan Lu! Kau akan berangkat bersama Sehun?" tanya ibunya sebelum ia melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya

"Sepertinya tidak, semalam dia berkata jika dia ada urusan di sekolah, mungkin dia sudah pergi dari tadi"ucapnya ia pun melangkah menuju halte yang ada di dekat rumahnya

Tak lama kemudian bus yang ditunggu pun datang dia segera memasuki bus itu beruntung hari masih terlalu pagi jadi bus tak sesesak biasanya.

Walaupun ia seorang anak dari pengusaha terkenal tetapi ia tak pernah menunjukkan pada semua orang ia lebih suka hidup sedarhana seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia memang selalu menggunakan transportasi umum saat berpergian walau tak jarang ayah atau kakaknya menyuruhnya berangkat bersama tetapi ia selalu memolak dengan alasan 'aku tak ingin membuat kalian terlambat'

Bus pun berhenti menandakan jika tempat yang di tuju telah sampai ia segera turun tak ingin terlambat walau nyatanya jam pelajaran masih sangat lama.

Setelah termenung 4 jam dengan berbagai macam buku yang sangat tebal dengan materi materi yang akan membuat siapa saja pusing mereka pun keluar dari kelas itu beramai ramai, mereka berlarian kearah tujuan mereka yang mendominan adalah kantin sampai sebuah pengumuman menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"BAGI SEMUA SISWA HARAP BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN BASKET!" suara itu sangat menggelegar di setiap penjuru sekolah, ya mereka sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara siapa lagi jika bukan si kapten basket Oh Sehun.

"Apa yang anak itu lakukan eoh?" Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil merekapun berjalan menuju lapangan basket

"Permisi, ah maaf"kata Luhan setelah mereka sampai di tempat itu mereka menerobos para siswa siswi yang ada di sana,

Dan apa yang ada di depan sana membuat Luhan terpaku tak berkutik sedikitpun.

TBC

mian.. bukannya ngelanjutin The Last malah buat ffn baru...kkk

buat seneng seneng aja lah y ;)

moga sukaa. The Lastnya kalo g sibuk bakal di up hari selasa (yeyy)/ditampar/

sekian guys byeee muahh


	2. 2

PAINFUL LOVE

.

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

.

ROMANCE, DRAMA

.

R : T

(berubah sewaktu waktu)

.

Real my story so..

Dont Bash! Dont Plagiat!

!RnR!

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Luhann terpaku saat berada di barisan palin depan ini sangat mengejutkan bagi nya. Ia melihat Sehun menyatakan perasaannya kepada Krystal, dan kakaknya? Apa yang kakaknya lakukan disana pinggir sana? Itu yang dipikirkan Luhan.

Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa mengusap pundak Luhan berniat menenangkannya ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu menyukai Oh Sehun yang juga sahabat Luhan

Tetapi Luhan tak pernah mengatakannya karna ia tahu bahwa Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat tak lebih.

"Ayo kita pergi Lu! Kim Songsaeng-nim pasti sudah menunggu mu" Bisik Baekhyun saat melihat air mata Luhan turun Luhan segera menghapus air matanya lalu ia menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun dengan gelengan

"Ya, aku akan kesana setelah ini, pergilah dulu" jawab luhan lalu berlalu dari sana.

PAINFUL LOVE*

Setelah semua urusanya disekolah selesai ia langsung menuju bandara menggunakan taksi agar lebih cepat, Hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke bandara setelah membayar ongkos taksi tersebut ia segera berlari menuju tempat orang tuanya berada

"Luhan!!!" teriak eommanya saat melihat kedatangan Luhan. Mereka berbincang sebentar sambil menunggu keberangkatan. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, mereka pun memasuki pesawat sesudah mendengar pengumuman dibandara itu

'GOOD BYE JEONJU, WELCOME TO SEOUL' Bisik Luhan dalam hati.

PAINFUL LOVE*

Luhan POV

Lima tahun sudah aku pergi darinya namun tetap saja aku tak bisa melupakannya, apalagi luka yang ia toherkan padaku terlalu dalam seolah tidak akan bisa diobati, sejak saat itu pula komunikasiku dengannya putus, tak ada ucapan selamat malam ataupun yang lainnya semua seolah melayang dan hilang sejak saat itu juga.

Kehidupanku sekarang jauh lebih indah dari dulu mungkin. Bersama keluarga dan juga sahabat sahabat baru disini.

Ternyata Seoul tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan dulu, aku disini mendapat teman teman yang tulus menyayanginya bukan hanya untuk kesenangan ataupun kepopuleran saja, namun mereka benar benar tulus dan itu yang membuat persahabatanku berjalan dengan baik sampai sekarang ini.

Hari ini entah mengapa aku merasa sangat malas bahkan untuk berdiri, Eomma ku sedang disibukkan dengan kertas kertas bergambar berisi rancangan baju baju, ia semakin sibuk sejak menapakan kaki di Seoul.

Sedangkan appa sibuk dengan dokumen dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani sesegera mungkin. Sebenarnya aku sering sedih saat semuanya pergi keluar namun, aku sadar mereka melakukan itu untuk kebaikanku juga dan aku sudah berusaha menerimanya.

Aku baru ingat bahwa temanku mengajakku keluar hari ini , karna hari ini hari minggu jadi appa membebaskanku keluar. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling kubenci dan aku sedang melalukannya saat ini, menunggu temanku datang menjemputku sambil bermain ponsel sedikit menghilangkan kebosananku .

Akhirnya orang yang kutunggu datang mereka berdua mengaet lenganku menuju mobil salah satunya.

Oh ya! Aku belum sempat memperkenalkan ke dua sahabatku

Si eyesmile yang murah senyum dan suara merdu yang melengking, ia bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dia ikut pindah setahun setelah aku pindah ke Seoul.

Dan si mata burung hantu bernama Do Kyung-soo, ia paling pendek diantara ketiganya, mata bulatnya yang menjadi ciri khas.

Jika diingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kyung-soo sangat buruk, dan aku tidak ingin mengingat untuk menceritakannya.

Kami telah sampai pada tujuan dan segera menduduki kursi penonton, jika kalian bertanya kami sedang melihat apa jawabanya adalah pentas seni yang diadakan di halaman sekolah.

PAINFUL LOVE*

Setelah mengantarkanku pulang mobil yang mereka tumpangi begitu cepat menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ini sudah malam, eomma dan appa pasti sudah pulang, dia memauki pintu dan langsung menuju dapur, dan mendapat begitu banyak pertanyaan dari eommanya, setelah menjelaskannya eommanya menyuruhnya pergi mandi dan tidur karna besok ia masih harus sekolah dan ia hanya menuruti eommanya.

PAINFUL LOVE*

"Sayang sarapan dulu!"perintah eomma saat melihatku turun

"Ne eomma!" jawabku lalu duduk di depan mereka derdua, aku begitu bangga melihat kedekatan orang tuaku walaupun sudah menginjak kepala 3 mereka masih suka bermesraan contohnya sekarang ini eomma begitu tekun saat membenarkan simpul dasi appa mereka terlihat begitu romantis

"Eomma! Jangan bermesraan didepanku!"protesku saat melihat appa menciumi wajah eomma

"Kau ini menggangu appa saja huh!" hahaha aku ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat wajah appa yang kesal sedangkan eomma yang merona.

"Appa cepat aku ada ulangan hari ini!"ucapku setelah selesai menghabiskan makananku

"Anak ini! Astaga sayang bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai anak menjengkelkan plus menyebalkan seperti dirimu" ucap appa frustasi sambil mengusak rambutnya.

Author POV

Acara makan itu selesai beberapa menit setelahnya. Dan dengan cepat ayah tiga anak itu mengeluarkan mobil dari dalam garasi untuk mengantarkan putra tercintanya itu.

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Menyelip kendaraan lain di tengah kota. Namun, tak disangka saat sedang asik berbincang sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahnya.

"Appa!!!" Luhan berteriak kencang saat melihat ada truk didepan sana.

Dengan cepat ayahnya memutar kemudi mobilnya. Terus ia putar guna menghindari truk itu menabrak nya.

"APP- Kyaaaaaa!!"

BRAK!

TRING!

.

.

.

TBC :v

Hai guys balik lagi

Sebelum nya minta maaf banget soal banyaknya typo di chapter 1, Kerena awalnya tokoh dari cerita itu aku buatnya emng g hunhan, tapi dengan pertimbangan yang matang aku ganti cast nya. Jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya ..

Trus makasih buat review nya

Aku sempetin balas disini y

LSaber : nih udah..

Seluhundeer : udah kejawabkan

Hevina : makasih udah diingetin y, semoga ini g mengecewakan

Guest : makasih udah diingetin

Apink464 : udah y...

Seravin509 : tungguin trus y

Rakanebo : ikutin aja ceritanya

mliani2704 : hayoo.. udah Kejawab kan

Zyra921 : liat apaan hayoo

Thanks guys!

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan


End file.
